Rise of the Avatar
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: Set before The Boy in The Iceberg and after the Battle of Yavin, this is a remake of the Last Airbender series with Star Wars characters.


**AN: So I'm going to go ahead and disclaim this: I DO NOT OWN THE LAST AIRBENDER, STAR WARS, LUCASARTS OR NICKELEODEON! I may add some ocs later, but unless I do, I own none of these characters!**

**Vader: Finally, I get to be in a story, instead of serving tea and Hot Pockets! (Which I also don't own) Seriously, who has tea and Hot Pockets?**

**A long time ago... I think you know the drill.**

**STAR WARS**

**Rise of the Avatar**

**It has been 19 years since the fall of the Old Republic. The Galactic Emperor, Palpatine, rules the galaxy with an iron fist, using the 501st legion, his apprentice Vader, and the dark side of the force. However, there is hope. A small band of heroes, known as the Rebel Alliance, have successfully destroyed the first Death Star, giving the galaxy a sigh of relief. **

**Palpatine is not pleased by this, and plans to strike as soon as he can...**

* * *

After the celebration of the battle of Yavin and the burning of Obi Wan's corpse, Luke leaned over a balcony, looking out the window as the group traveled through space. He quickly turned around when he heard a door open, instinctively reaching for his lightsaber, only to find that it was Han.

"Relax kid, it's just me." Han said, snatching Luke's blade from him and swinging it around a few times before giving it back. "I don't get what the point of these are, I mean: why would you want to charge in at a bunch of guys with guns and tanks with a glowing sword? I'll take a blaster any day."

"If you are trained in the force," Luke began. "You can block almost any amount of lasers."

Unsheathing his weapon, Luke ordered Han to blast him a few times. "Whatever, kid. Just be careful not to get hit, and pray your little _force _can help you." He pulled the trigger three times, Luke easily blocking each one.

One kept reflecting off the walls until it disappeared, one was absorbed by the blade, and the last severed part of Princess Leia's hair when she stepped inside.

"Oh my gosh, let me try and fix that." Luke said, racing over to his sister, whom he had no idea was his sister. Unfortunately, all Luke managed to do was electrocute her, making her hair stick out in wild directions.

"I'll apologize for the kid, Princess rat nest." Han said, giving a small smirk.  
Ignoring his comment, Leia turned to Luke. "Blue squadron reported that there are a few Imperial fighters following us." She said.

"Any capitol ships?" Luke asked.

"Negative. They don't seem to be an attack fleet, even though it's just these two ships. Chewbacca is flying the Millennium Falcon, because some of the soldiers are still afraid of him.

"Why is it just us?" Luke asked, clearly puzzled.

"Because if we travel with two ships, we'll attract a lot less attention." Leia answered. "We may have destroyed the Death Star and gained the support of a lot of planets, but much of the galaxy is still controlled by the Empire."

"And that means we can't go stomping around the biggest cities shouting about how we hate the Empire yet, kid." Han said.

Just then, a soldier came rushing through the door as red sirens went off. "Princess! The fighters have come within attack distance! Do we have permission to engage them?"

"Yes," Leia nodded. "Do whatever it takes to get rid of them, we have to remain undetected!"

The soldier nodded, running back to the fire deck to engage the Tie Fighters. Luke, Leia and Han went to the window to watch the battle. The Nebulon B Frigate easily shot down three Tie Fighters and two Tie Interceptors. A bomber swooped by the window, crashing into a laser cannon.

A few more bomber flew by, destroying the rest of laser cannons. "Darn it!" Leia shouted. "If they keep deploying more bombers, the ship will fall apart! We have to retreat." Luke ran towards the fire deck, ordering the commanders to jump to hyper-space.

* * *

"My lord, they're retreating." A bomber pilot told Vader.

"Then return to your designated ships. I will follow them myself." Vader pushed a few buttons, following the Frigate and Falcon.

* * *

After the two ships stopped their hyperspace travel, Luke observed the various planets below, trying to think of a good place to land. One planet in particular seemed to be calling Luke, ordering him to land.

_Listen Luke._ "Old Ben? Is that you?" Luke asked, stepping into a small room where people wouldn't think he was going crazy. _Yes. It is me._ "How are you talking to me? You're dead!"_ My body may be gone, yes, but my spirit still exists in the force. I can summon myself to guide you and aid you. _"Ok, what do you want me to do?" _You must land on the planet that is calling you. It is the only place safe from the Empire. But beware the inhabitants. I'm certain they will not take kindly to people from another galaxy. _"You mean, we're no longer inside the galaxy of the Empire?"

But Ben's ghost did not respond. Luke went to the control room, telling the commander he had direct orders from the princess to take control of the ship, and land it.

He slowly started to lower the ship, being cautious due to the fact he had never flown a Nebulon Frigate before. Unfortunately, the controls seemed to be going haywire, shutting down all power on the ship. The Millennium Falcon seemed to have the same problem, because they both started to fall out of space, hurling to the world below them.

Vader caught onto this quickly, but before he could turn his fighter around, he lost control too.

The three ships got closer and closer to the planet, with death seeming almost inevitable.

**I'm well aware of the fact that Old Ben was not burned, but I felt that he should have been. Both his teacher and apprentice were burnt, after all. I ****hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. I had to go on a long hunting trip for this plot bunny, but I'm starting to get more ideas flowing, like I opened my next chakra :D**


End file.
